


Symphony

by N0tm3



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, There are more characters but my wifi sucks so im not going to tag them at the moment rn, Winged Alexis | Quackity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0tm3/pseuds/N0tm3
Summary: This is a retelling of all events, but with slight canon divergence. And ofc as the tags suggest Quacknoblade.it's a telling of their relationship and themselves. Both together side by side until it wasn't.Now cry for me, or something.>:)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 122





	Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was supposed to upload a new chapter for 'Little red bird', and I apologize for so, I got side tracked, and I began to write a whole new story, oops.

“Quackity!”

The young bronze skin man turned around, keeping a hand on his head while the other was up in the air waving at the man coming towards him, a big smile plastered on both their faces as they ran to each other, meeting halfway, Techno picked him up and swung him around, laughing. Holding him close, they both shared a kiss before sitting at the base of the tree, cuddling together, watching the sun set, before them. This was their moment, only the two of them, as it should be but It wasn't always like so. 

Thinking back, if you would’ve told Quackity that the man who he was terrified of would be his lover, he would guide you to the very first mental hospital. 

[Let's sit back, enjoy the sunset and listen to their story, so far.] 

When they first met each other was in the Arena, it was a bloodshed, every monday people from around many countries would meet, and compete against one another, either on teams or individually(I'm so sorry, I do not know how minecraft monday works, so i'm just fucking guessing) in the end of the day, only one person would come out victorious. Quackity freshly out of home wanted to do something with his life traveling wasn't the best for him, since everywhere Hunters were on the look-out for hybrids to kill or illegally sell off. So that was off the list, when he came across a flyer giving out a large sum of money for the winner of the upcoming weeks tournament, he and without a second thought signed up, knowing he would need the money if he ever wanted to settle somewhere far away. With his name on the list and information on the registry[Which was nerve wracking] He was accepted in and was given a small housing unit for the weekend until Monday, which was the day of the tournament. Settling down, he quickly went to train, he spent various hours upping his skills, on long range fights and closer range fights. He was feeling rather confident, knowing some would be obstacles but besides that he knew he could take anyone head on. He was fucking confident!. 

..

....

....

He was no longer confident!

In the first few events, he did pretty well, he was excited for the rest of the next events, but all that went out the pipe drain when, a figure walked from the main arch, wearing formal clothes, the crown on his head and red cape gave him away, as soon as he was in the light of the sun the crowd cheered like never before, they began to chant the same mantra “Technoblade!”

So Quackity assumed his name was Technoblade. The man was very much built, his hair was neatly braided, he was very much appealing to the eye, Quackity had to stop himself from staring too much, looking away discreetly he would throw a few glances. The pinkette, had a poet shirt and long black waisted pants on, a gold crown sat perfectly in the middle of his head, the half skull of a hog covered most of his face but his lips, he was wearing a golden skeleton hand ring, with sharp claws at the tips. 

\-------

When Techno entered the arena his ears were filled with the loud voices of people cheering and yelling his name, he raised his hand up and people quieted down, making his way to stand with the other competitors he took a noticed of how they would purposely scutter away, look in another direction and just entirely stay wavy from him, all but one person, a small blackhaired man, who had a hint of pink in his cheeks, he seemed to be fiddling with his sweater sleeve, the man wasn't wearing much of protective gear, not like others who had layers of armor, all with pouches, for extra potions or any small items like food that could not be held in their inventory. But this small man was wearing a plain dark blue hoodie, that was clearly a little too big on him, some sweatpants, and celery visible on a turtle neck. On his head sat a beanie covering any sign of hair besides a few strands on his forehead. He shot a quick smile at him, who also smiled at him. Thus began the start of an unthinkable love story.

\-------

In the middle of the day when the sun was the hottest, people began to feel fatigued, their food was running out, some had already died and respawn all because of low hunger, now they sat with the others, watching their fellow contestants keep at it. The event was ‘hunger games’ each player must hide, fight, or just survive until they are the last person standing, the biom select was “jungle” and that was all Quackity needed in order to secure the victory in the bag. According to the rules, it didn't say anything about the prohibition of using Hybrids abilities, nor they cared if there was a hybrid or not in the tournament. Taking off his sweater, Quackity expanded his wings, letting them flap and stretching them before taking off, leaving his sweater behind he flew around the perimeter, people in the stand were pointing at him. With a crossbow in hand he began his hunt, his strategy was to attack from afar, weaken them in the joints, knees and arms before getting close and killing them off. This seemed to have worked, seeing how he was now in the top 5 last contestants.

Technoblade, up in the tree’s shot another prey, one step closer to winning, before climbing down he noticed a piece of clothing up in the branches, he stretched up and yanked it off the branch knocking down some leafs, but he didn't care a single sniff from the sweater and he knew who it belonged to, with a smile on his face he put it away in his inventory before moving onto his next victim. 

When he found one of the last four he aimed with his bow and arrow, ready to let go and kill the man with one strike, but he was beaten to it by none other than the owner of the sweater. 

Quackity had pulled the trigger aiming at the man's heart, which worked, the arrow had pierced his heart, he eased his way down, tucking his wings to his back, grabbing the arrow from the man's body, wiping it with his clothes before putting it away in his inventory. Technoblade stayed stunned underneath the visible rays of light penetrating through the open tree gaps, Quackity looked like a vision. He was nor wearing shorts, revealing his long tan legs, clear now were his white socks, and his black turtleneck. After admiring the view for a few seconds, he pulled his mask down further in order to hide more of his face as he came out of hiding and impaled Quackity in the chest with his sword. ‘I'm sorry..” The avian looked at him in wide eyes, which sooned became dull and his body became limp, taking out his sword Techno stood aside, as Quackity’s body disappeared and he was spawned on the sitting area. 

The day continued to no one's surprise Technoblade ended up winning the ‘hunger games’ the next events were even more gruesome, now that it came to light that Quackity was indeed an avian hybrid, people used it to their advantage making nets to catch him, ropes to bring him down all in order to keep him grounded. The events were a blood shed, the stadium floor was tainted with blood, Quackity no longer had any opportunity on winning, everyone else made sure of it, he died over and over again, respawned many times, until his last strike, once you died enough time you were officially eliminated from the rest of the tournament. His last strike was made and taken by none-other than Technoblade, the same person who had managed to every single time kill Quackity, no matter how hard he tried to hide, to defend himself Technoblade always found him, it became to the point where the began to feel paranoid at every sound of steps. It was dark out when Quackity lost his last life, Technoblade had killed him yet again with his sword, but this time it was very much different, when he respawned. The voices of the people were very much loud, all cheering the same mantra, a mantra Quackity would soon have nightmares about and hate very much. “Blood for the blood god” Covering his ears, Quackity without taking a second look back just left, he ran far enough as to where he could no longer hear any voices. Without food, money, shelter, or even his warm clothes he was left with a problem, surviving. 

\------- ----------- ---------- ----------- ----------- ------

“Blood for the blood god”

The cheering was non-stop as Technoblade stood in the podium, price at hand, roses were being thrown at him, putting his things in his inventory he made his way towards the exit, up in the stand were other contestant would watch, the person he was looking for was absent, running out the stadium he looked around the small village, but nothing not a single trace of the bird man was found, the scent was being washed off as the rain began to pour with only a sweater in his inventory he made his way towards his assigned housing unit, wondering if he will ever see the man again. 

\-----------------------------------

Many years down the line, Quackity was enjoying life, he had never been happier he finally found his ‘paradise’ upon traveling he came across a welcoming place. The ‘Dream Smp’ the entire place was very much diverse, you could find many people just like him. Hybrids. He was quickly welcomed by the residents, they gave him a tour and helped him get settled in a small patch of land where he would build his home, upon exploring further he found the independent nation of L’manberg. With his outgoing, and loud persona he quickly became friends with the co-founder, a young, very tall child with blonde hair, blue eyes, a human by the name of Tommy. His friendship and relations with those around grew more and more as time went on, days turned into weeks, which turned into months, life could not have been more perfect. 

One day on his way to L’manburg he noticed Tubbo building a smilingly tall podium, setting up wiring, and decorations to make it more pleasing, when he went to Tubbo and asked what was going on, he found out L’manburg happened to be having a democratic race for the next leader, and upon further! Exploring he found out that it was just a once party race. Displeased with the current way things were going, Quackity decided to run for President of L’marberg, meaning he would run against the founder of the nation, Wilbur Soot. 

No one was really against it, and Quackity was more than happy to put his learned skills of politics on the table, to guarantee him the win. When he first started everything was going rather smoothly, his Running mate, George a brother he once thought of being lost, helped him on meetings and spreading propaganda to ensure their win, but things took a turn when George was not present for one of the most important events of the race, the Election day. Being there standing alone was one of the most embarrassing moments Quackity had yet to experience. 

After that day he had waited for George to appear but he was nowhere to be seen in the upcoming days, suddenly another name was put the ballot, it was rather unexpected but a newly found resident, who had come back from a long year travel, decided to try his luck and run for the next L’manberg president. Thus started a more interesting race. 

  * Schlatt was his name, he was a rma hybrid his thick curled horns, he was always seen wearing a suit and tie, nothing ever seemed to be out of place
  * Tubbo just happened to be the man's only son, which explained Tubbo's own growing horns
  * When Wilbur and Tommy took a noticed they were not going to win, they tried to perdues Quackity to con-join their votes
  * It did not work, Quackity noticed they were just after his votes nothing else
  * In the day of the results, Quackity and Schlatt had joined their votes together, winning by barely 1%
  * Thus began the new presidency of Schaltt and his vice-president Quackity, George still in the picture was appointed a new position. Still Quackity was sour at him for bailing on election day. 



Wilbur and Tommy congratulated them on their winning with a celebratory dinner, Tommy and Tubbo were talking non-stop with Fundy and George meanwhile, the grownups were having a discussion about the future and possible plans of expansion of L’manberg, something they had to talk about with the King. The days went by one by one, marching as time flowed. The nation was prosperous, a few bumps in the road, with Schaltt here and there but Quackity had managed to keep him in check controlling his drinking. “A personal babysitter” Fundy once said which made Schlatt very mad, if it weren't for Quackity standing between Fundy and Schlatt it would’ve been very much a different story. 

Once they were given the clear to expand and open the walls for people to join L’manberg, the work began to pile in, the population of less than 30 grew in the span of a week, tripled in size and population numbers. Schaltt and Quackity had meetings on no-days end, nights where they pulled all nighters, drowning themselves in coffee and energy drinks in order to keep peace in the nation. Wilbur offered his services once or twice, which were gladly taken by Quackity and Schlatt so they would at least get a few hours of sleep. It was all worth it in the end, with peace and prosperity Schlatt, Quackity,Tubbo and Fundy were given more free time, now with less work piled on them. 

Spring rolled around, and everyone was seemingly happier, Wilbur had taken Fundy out on a father-son trip, Schlatt and Tubbo following as well on their own little adventure, all thanks to Quackity who suggested the Idea, claiming they don't spend much time as father and son very often. That left Quackity all alone to run the nation for a few weeks, nothing hard, he had George help with some work, as for Tommy too, that was until Phil, his/ and Will's father came into the nation, settling into his own little house by the docks, he got to spend more time with Tommy who was more than glad to see his father. 

Quackty in the evenings would go out and fly around the nation, up to the tallest tower in all of the Smp which happened to look down on L’Manberg, he sat and looked up at the moon, a smile on his face as he finally managed to do something great for himself and everyone.

\-------- -------------- ----------------- ------------ ------

Technoblade was currently traveling by horse riding across a large field, of course it was for no reason, as a matter of fact he was actually on his way to visit his family and maybe stay with them for a while, he no longer had the urge to shed blood or travel he just wanted to relax on his own maybe get a dog or two. 

When he entered the bordered and marked territory there was a small sign that read Dreamp Smp, there was also another sign at the bottom with bright colors and small drawings of bees and other small creatures circling around the name L’manberg. That was where he was headed towards. 

Making his way towards the white house, he was dragged into a long process of interviews, to get paperwork filled out for his temporary residency. George got to handle all of that, as Quackity was out of business for a few hours. 

Everything went rather smoothly, Techno got a house key, he went to his new home that just happened to be housed close to his own Father’s house. From then on, he modified and decorated the house as he pleased, finally after a long day he was finished, he let himself relax a little, it was evening now, when he decided to take a stroll out at night. 

Walking on a wooden path, by L’manberg he noticed a shadow above him, when he looked up his eyes widened, he would;ve never thought he'd see those golden wings again. The figure flew upwards to a tall tower sitting on the edge, leaning back on its hands. 

“Found you” 

\--------- ----------- ------------------------------ -------------------

The next days went rather smoothly, Wilbur and Fundy came back to a very much unexpected surprise by Techno, the twins got to catch up of many things, Fundy got to see his uncle once again, Tommy and Phil came back home as well, the house was lively again with the scream of tommy at Techno. It was good to be home. 

Over at the white house Quackity was slowly drowning himself in piles upon piles of paperwork all for the same reason the very large population of hybrids living within L’manberg, this attracted very much unwanted attention, and he was trying his best to resolve this legally, using his known law knowledge from his studies.He managed to keep under the radar of some hunters, but somehow some still managed to get through and Quackity had to deal with their residency applications, he began to separate them out of the bunch reading paper trough paper, he rejected many people to come live in L’manberg all those who had violent pasts, or anything that meant danger to hybrids and the peace of L’manberg, Eret was also there with him, they’ve been cooped up in the office for many hours, sometimes they wouldn't even leave until they had another strong case to remain in power, and allow hybrids to live in peace. They had managed a meeting with other union leaders, to argue about their rights to hybrids and their safety. 

Finally finishing his latest pile, Quackity dropped his head on the table, the ink pen long forgotten somewhere on the run, he let himself close his eyes for a few moments just a quick power nap, unbeknown to him, he had fallen out of his chair and ended up on the ground fast asleep. When Schlatt entered his office he noticed the separated piles of paperwork, calling out his Vice’s name he received no response but noticed a body on the ground, quickly he made his way and upon seeing Quackity he picked him up bridal style and carried him to one of the rooms in the white house, closing the curtains and tucking him in. He was back and he was ready to work. 

\------ -------- -------- ------------ ----------- ----------- ---------- ---------

Quackity slept like never before, when he woke up it was midday, making his way to the bathroom he cleaned himself up to look more presentable at least, pulling down on his beanie, he walked out straight back to work he went until a pair of arms held him back. 

“Big Q!”

Quackity turned around and immediately smiled when he noticed it was Tubbo, he turned and hugged him carefully with his neck on his horn, noticing how they had gotten longer and slightly bigger, he loved the kid as if he was his own son. 

“Tubbo!, hey man how did the trip go?”

As they walked around, Tubbo bounced around explaining the many adventures he and Schlatt had to go on, they traveled to many biomes, finding a desert not too far away.

“You take the day off, I handled all the paperwork left over, good job feathers” Schlatts voice came from behind them, Quackity felt himself smile at the compliment, his feather puffing out slightly. 

\------- ----------- ------------ ------------- ------------- ------------ ------

Months passed everything was normal, people lived their lives, Quackity didn't often go out and socialize with the people to ask their feedback or anything like that, it was usually Tubbo’s job since he was rather friendly and more “eye appealing” as Schlatt had put it. Finally the time for the Union meeting arrived, in the docks, Tubbo handed him a small travel backpack with snacks, for both men. Eret in all her glory was wearing a long shirt, and a poet shirt, with a sash in the middle of his waist, long boots underneath, and his very own red cape and crown. Wiping his glasses he put them back on and went up to the ship, Quackity was dressed in a black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, no bow-tie or tie at the moment, his hair was gelled but only he knew that, as his beanie was always on. Waving their goodbyes, they parted. 

  
  


The meeting was a success! The Union allowed them to keep their nations running as a place for Hybrids to live at peace without the disturbance of others, they even settled an agreement signed by all that, any citizen of other nations were to attack L’manberg or Dream smp, were to be executed or jailed. 

The good news was like a batch of fresh air, everyone was now at ease, knowing they would not be taken away from their home. Eret and Quackity were praised for their skills. In honor of the newly found victory a festival was going to be held in L;manberg. 

Preparations were made for the next three days, people were encouraged to set up their own little stands with food or small games, as most the entertrainment was being provided by the White house, they set up sitting stands, water fountains, banners and posters. Quackity was hanging lights one evening when he noticed a figure standing, in the shadows. Quackity curious tried his ebay to see who it was, the figure came closer and closer, he became frantic and panicked when he saw the very familiar pink air, in a rush he chirped and quickly fled, forgetting the larner on the ground. He went to his safe spot, a tree house, in the biggest tree outside of the borders. The house was hidden within the bunches of leaves and branches, like a nest. Once inside he let himself fall on the wooden floor, trying to calm himself upon the looming panic attack, he grabbed a stash of lavender from the floorboards and smelled it. He would’ve never thought Technoblade would find him, he did not want to see the man after the trauma he had caused him, suddenly was back again in the arena, Technoblade striking his weapon down at him, each time more blood splattered on himself. He hated it very damn much. 

The next morning was the Festival. Tubbo had given a speech in front of many people, Schlatt and Quackity just had to be present and make sure everything ran smoothly. It was going to be great!. 

People enjoyed themselves at the mini-games, there was something for everyone there. It was nice to see hybrids go out their houses and socialize with others, the person who was most excited happened to be Tubbo and Tommy as they went and asked various people around themselves. Quackity also socialized with others, Karl was one of the first people he had met, they had stayed close to each other, stumbled upon Technoblade walking with Phil, Quackity froze in place, almost dropping his food if it weren't for Karl. who also managed to get him out of the way. 

“Hey man, you really got to do something about this, you can't just hide away whenever you see him”

“ Well damn Karl I cant fucking help if I hide from the man who caused me ptsd” 

“Hey hey, I'm just saying try to overcome it, meet with him, like a therapy kind of way you know? Repeat the mantra “i'm not scared of him” replace the fear with something else” 

“Your right.. I'm not scared of him, i'm going to confront him!”

\------ ------------ ------------------ ----------------- -------- --------- -------

  
  
  


He was very much scared. 

That evening Karl had set up a meeting for Quackity and Technoblade, one was looking forward to it while the other was shaking very damn much. Quackity repeated in his head that he was not scared, he put on a brave face, but it deflated when he saw Technoblade enter his view point. 

“I heard you wanted to meet with me”

“N-yes! I just wanted to say I'm not scared of you! After the fucking Arena you caused me so much ptsd and traume but not anymore i'm not running away and I'M NOT scared of YOU! Technoblade” Quackity stuttered, clenching his fist. If this did not work he was fucked. 

“Alright Quackity”

“I'm not scared of you! I-I Karl said the best way to overcome my fear was to confront them so here I am”

“Don't you think that sometimes Fear might be good?”

“N-no not in this case, I don't want to be scared of you anymore”

“Very well Quackity, good job for you”

“A way for me to confront this fear and replace that horrible image of you killing multiple times, is let me kill you, once! Once! Just once don't worry you’ll respawn! Just one time and then I will be on my way”

“I don't think that is possible Quackity, I'm on a high XP level right now, so I'm going to have to kill you instead” Technoblade walked forward, raising his hand to caress Quackity’s chin and smiled. Quackity frozen on the spot just opened his mouth and spoke without thinking at all. 

“Go on a date with me!”

This shocked Technoblade as he took a step back, equally shocked, he smirked, Taking his sweater from the inventory and handed it to Quackity. 

“This is yours, take it back. I’ll go on a date with you, when?”

Quackity, blushed slightly, taking his sweater he remembered when he left at the tree from the ‘hunger game’ event, he held it close and put it on as the temperature began to drop. 

“I-i, um, Tomorrow..Would you like to spend the festival with me”

“Very well, I’ll look forward to out date Quackity” Technoblade smiled, his raspy voice echoed within Quackity’s mind, like a trance, he stayed put on the ground, until Karl returned and snapped him out of it. 

“How did it go?”

“I asked him on a date..”

“What! When I said replace fear with something else, I didn't mean romance!”

Quackity and karl spent the entire walk back home talking about it, Quackity was frantically panicking on what to do. It was going to be a mess. 

Morning came rather quickly, as promised Technoblade and Quackity spent the entire second day of the festival together at first it was tense and very much awkward, but with Quackity’s personality it soon turned to be fun, they began to open up more with each other, Quackity even saw Technoblade smile once!. The rest of the day was glorious, both men really bonded, over small things but it was something. Like karl said, soon enough Quackity had a realization when Technoblade looked at him and smiled. He rather enjoyed his attention, he enjoyed spending time with him, that evening when both men parted ways at late hours of the Night Quackity did not sleep, trying to process these new feelings spiralling in his gut, it was all very new to him and very much terrifying. 

From there on, Quackity and Technoblade grew closer, Quackity would go over to Techno’s house for breakfast, Technoblade would give fighting lessons to Quackity, over the span of a few weeks both men had grown very much closer. People started taking notice of this, whispering about their newly found friendship, while others said it was something deeper than that. 

If you were to ask them, they would denied having feelings for eachother, but both knew the answer themselves, they had fallen for eachother but were too scared to tell the other. 

Spring soon turned into summer, Quackity had finished work early ready to go out with Techno as they promised for a small pinkick in a field, Tubbo stopped him before he got to the door. 

“Hey Tubbs i'm kind of in a hurry here, would you mind?”

“I know about your date, your boyfriend can wait, Schlatt said to give you these” Tubbo said with a folder of papers in his hand. His tone was somewhat sour, his eyes didn't directly look at Quackity. 

“Hey whats the matter Tubbo?”

“Nothing..”

“Hey, I know you kid, now what's wrong?”  
Quackity put his jacket back on the rack as he turned his full attention towards Tubbo, who seems to me pouting. 

“It's just that..you spend too much Time with Techno you forgot about me”

“He was jealous, Tubbo the kid who Quackity had practically raised before Schlatt came back, was jealous, he couldn't help it Quackity smiled and chuckled. 

“ que voy hacer ahora[now what am I going to do] Tubbo, I love you very much like my own son and you know, no one could replace you, i'm just overcoming my fear of Tehno you know this, how about we spend more time together, come over to my place tonight movie night just you and Me, maybe Tommy if you want, and if he wants” 

Tubbo seemed to quickly light up and nodded his head a little too fast. 

“I’ll look at those papers later, you can put them on my desk, I’ll see you tonight!”

“Y-yes! Have fun!”

\------- --------- ----------- --------- --------- ---------- -----------

Their Not date! Remember. It was not a date, went rather well, Techno had made small goodies with the help of Niki, and set up everything for them both, under the tree they enjoyed themselves eating the delicacies, and talked about various things. Technoblade always kept his eyes on Quackity, he began to noticed more often the little things, for example the way his eyebrows furrow when the comes towards something he does not like, or how his pupils at the correct angle of the sun light up a caramel brown, he had small freckles and beauty marks, which he was persistent on formed a star constellation. He was indeed beautiful. 

Quackity on the other hand loved everything about Techno, today was the day he face to face saw Techno without his Skull mask, his eyes were Red like rubies, he immediately fell in love right there and then. He couldn't stop looking at his eyes. The same eyes he once feared now he loved. 

Lets just say that if in that same evening Quackity did not stop smiling and was wearing a ring, which happened to be a little too big on his fingers, no one said anything about it, knowing what had happened. 

\------ ----------- -------------

The following days were like a dream, Technoblade and Quackity were both seen happier than never before, small kisses shared in private, holding hands sometimes. Everything was just perfect which brings us to this precise moment. After a year of dating. Technoblade, was nervous about asking an important question they’ve been dating for a whole year now, he was debating if it was rather early to ask Quackity to marry him, maybe it was a mistake until, he noticed his lover standing at the base of the tree, he was reminded of his true happiness and he wanted to keep him close to him forever. 

\----- --------- ------------ --------------- ----------- ------

“Quackity!”

The young bronze skin man turned around, keeping a hand on his head while the other was up in the air waving at the man coming towards him, a big smile plastered on both their faces as they ran to each other, meeting halfway, Techno picked him up and swung him around, laughing. Holding him close, they both shared a kiss before sitting at the base of the tree, cuddling together, watching the sun set, before them. This was their moment, only the two of them, as it should be but It wasn't always like so.

As the ‘golden hour’ striked, Technoblade stood up with Quackity hugging him close, neither could ever stop smiling, they were a pair of fools deeply in love. Technoblade got on one knee and asked the question.

“Alex Quackity, i'm proud to say i'm very much happy with you like never before, I love you, I want you to be with me forever, therefore Alex Quackity would you marry me?”

Quackity was in shock, tears began to blur his vision and he began to cry, trying to calm himself down he fell on Techno kissing him and hugging him, hiding his face at the crook of his neck. Technoblade kissed his cheek, and pulled him away to kiss him. Wiping away his tears. Once the ring was officially placed on Quackity, Fireworks lit up the area. The world seemed to have light up. Quackity was carried by Technoblade on his back, both watching the fireworks, looking down they noticed a group of individuals, cheering and clapping at the now engaged couple. Phil was smiling, at Techno. While Tubbo and Tommy were running around with sparklers. Wilbur with a torch lighting up fireworks. 

They were truliest the happiest in the world. 

That evening they celebrated in their own way. The next morning waking up in each other's arms. 

They never let go of eachother in days to come, Quackity was more focused at work trying to get everything quickly done, of course making sure everything was running smoothly and was well done, but once he was done, he quickly ran to his new home, weeks prior, Technoblade and him had built a small cottage in a snow biome. Both lived in peace and quiet, enjoying eachothers company, and of course Carl and the many dogs Technoblade had found and bred. But those stayed outside in their own mini-home, very well behaved and trained all thanks to techno. 

Sometimes, you would see the couple playing around in the docks, taking a swim, or having a picnic, either sitting in a restaurant, or watching the sunset in the highest building, rarely would you see them argue in public and if they did they would come to a resolution and quickly make up. 

Once time, Quackity had overworked himself to the point he had passed out in the white house, Technoblade on his daily visit found him on the ground, making the decision to pick his lover up and lay him on his chest while he himself was on the Couch. 

When they were found by the others[Wilbur, Fundy, Tommy, Tubbo] he threatened them.

“Wake him up and i’ll kill you all” 

They all paused Techno was laying on the now ground, sitting against a couch, Pillows were strewn around the floor, as if they’d been knocked off their place, Quackity was between his legs on his chest a soft blanket pulled up to his chin, and beanie covered his eyes slightly. His left hand was preoccupied with being buried in Quackity’s hair underneath his beanie, as the younger man was snoring quietly into the collar of Techno’s t-shirt, which was very much odd and rare to see him wearing. 

“What happened?” Tubbo asked, as he came closer to inspect, but Tommy yanked him abc as Technoblade looked at him in rage, his animal instinct taking over to protect his sleeping mate. 

“He overworked himself, now could you all leave, this is me-and-Quackity time, not me-quackity and others time. Scram.” Technoblade shuffled slightly careful not to jostle Quackity, and snagged a pillow from the ground before hurling it at Tommy who was the loudest and would probably wake Quackity up. But much to his irritation the boy caught it before it could make contact with his face. 

“I'm serious he need his sleep, and I’ll very much kill all of you if he makes a peep”

All four quickly then made their way out the door closing behind them.

“You sleep tight my love” Technolde kissed Quackity's head. As a sleepy murmur tumbled out of Quackity’s lips where it was pressed against Techno;s arm. Techno leaned closer to him in order to hear him and smiled at the words.

“Love you too”

\----- ----------- ---------- ----------- ------------

One unfaithful evening Quackity was rudely woken by alongside Technoblade by loud banging on their front door, the dogs were barking non-stop loud enough to be heard. In q quick motion both men got out of bed, taking out their weapons in case there was in intruder looking to get in, Quackity told Techno to go out the back and calm the dogs while Quackity dealt with the person banging on the door, with a bit of hesitation Technoblade obliged and went to care for his army of dogs. Quackity opened the door, crossbow pointed at the person, who just stumbled back hands in the air. 

“Woah! Big Q it's me!”

“Tubbo?” Quackity put his crossbow down, pulling Tubbo into a hug his heart was very much racing.”what are you doing here at this late of an hour?”

“Big Q, a hybrid has been killed in L’manberg”

Quackity’s eyes widened in horror, he asked Tubbo to go and Tell Techno as he grabbed his coat and boots, putting them on, grabbing his beanie and forcing it on his head to hide his bed hair. Technoblade came into the house and immediately got to work, grabbing his weapons and a saddle for Carl since it would be faster. Quackity rejected the Idea of riding, claiming he would fly faster. Sharing a kiss they parted ways. Tubbo and Techno would ride while Quackity would fly to L’manberg. 

Upon arriving the place was a mess, newly installed police unite was investigating and interrogating the person who found the body, the friend of the victim who happened to be a rare type of hybrid, a Cheetah, their golden eyes were illegally trafficked on the blac market and this one seemed to have met that same fate, but not as worse, only one eye was missing, while the other was colorless, QUackity made his way to the white house. Where the suspect was being held at, the most secure room they had was underground, when he arrived Schlatt had finished interrogating him, he ran his hand on his face, keeping it at his chin. 

“ He is from the Union, inside man, was sent here to look over L’manberg but had other intentions as it seems” Schaltt explained, Quackity was enraged, it took three men Schlatt included in order to keep him away from attack and possibly killing them man. 

He eventually calmed down and was given a five minute interview. 

“Why did they send you?, WHY WASN'T I AWARE OF THIS!” Quackity yelled slamming his hands on the table, he paced cursing in spanish, his wings flapping behind him. 

“You know, you would make some pretty money with those golden feathers, and the boy too, did you know Ram hybrids are quite rare now? I bet how much I could make out of the boy” The man snarked, hands cuffed to the back of his chair, nothing really stopped Quackity from throwing a punch at the man, he managed to break his nose and make him spit blood. 

\---- -------- -------------- -------------

The next morning an announcement was made, all hybrids were to remain inside their homes, lock their doors and never be left alone. Children specially it was made clear that there was a hunter/trafficker within the walls, he was captured but who knows if there was another. Children are to be at all times kept in doors, and away from windows or places where they could easily be taken from. In a complete lockdown of Hybrids, Quackity was left to resolve this more at ease knowing they were taking precautions to stay, and keep them safe, Tubbo was given strict orders to not leave Watson's house. Phil, Fundy and Tubbo were under lockdown, being kept safe and secured by Tommy and Wlibur who happened to be lucky enough as to not show any of his own hybrid traits, Wilbur as Technoblade’s twin received the recessive genes, he did not have pointy ears or red colored eyes, his hair was natural pink but took various precautions to dye it brown. 

Their friends where also under lock down, Karl and his Fiancee, Subpoena and Blaze hybrid, Sam who happened to be Quackity’s adoptive father newly found(They got separated when Quackity was around 14) was a creeper hybrid, mean to be aggressive and short tempered, but he wasn't he was calm and collected, was kept under lockdown, Nikki would often go to their houses and provide snacks and freshly baked goods. Skeppy and his husband BBH, were hidden away in their undisclosed house. Puffy parent of dream was in her own lockdown, she was a multicolored sheep hybrid, a rare one to come across, so she was kept under more secured precautions. Technoblade as much as it pained him, QUackity had to force him on lockdown with the rest of his family, he had to make sure he was safe. Most hybrids were hidden and locked away. Leaving only two hybrids out in the open. QUackity and Schlatt who were in the front lines trying to manage this mess. 

Quackity had Eret prepare them a boarding ship the fastest one they could get last minute, and left to meet with the Union whether they liked it or not.

What was supposed to be a single-two days trip turned into a whole week trip. A letter was sent to stop implying the threat was gone, and there was no other mole within L’manberg, but nothing else was heard from neither Eret nor Quackity.

Worried out of their minds the community was on the brink of sending out a party to look for them fearing the worst, Technolbde was the hardest to keep calm.

Soon enough news came from them, an eagle flew from the east, a weird erection given Eret and Quackity had parted towards the West. The bald eagle flew towards the crown stopping at a tree, opening its beak and crying out forcing people to take a notice and pay attention. From its mouth a single ribbon was dropped, Dream quickly recognized it as Erets, from one of his skirts. The bird then started moving in a circle before tapping his leg and flapping its wings in a pattern, no one recognized what it was doing until Phil came close to the bird and opened its wings, kicking up dirt from the ground, everyone stilled as they watched the interaction between both avains. The bird lowered its head and drew on the dirt, Phil in a swift motion guided his wing to follow his arm movement drawing on the ground, before talking hit foot. This continued for a little while their movements expressed various things As both birds flapped their wings in the same pattern, they finished the eagle and turned its head before picking at the ground to look for seeds of worms, Phil stood straight fixing his robes and hat. 

“What the fuck was that Phil? Some mating ritual?” Tommy asked, taking the words out of everyone's mouth. 

“No you little shit, it was a message, secret avian language” Phil explained, turning towards Quackity’s family. Sam, and Tubbo. “It's from Quackity, said Union traitors attack once their plans of Illegal trafficking were discovered the facility went into a two day lockdown, the culptrips were captured besides one who managed to scape, mid way home a storm caught them, taking initiative Quackity grabbed Eret and flew away to the safest place, but they both plummeted into the water when Quackity was shot in the wing. They are currently traveling by foot, on the east side, should be home by tomorrow noon, I also asked the messenger and from what he knows, there is another person coming with them in need of medical attention and food” Phil finished, Technoblade kneeled down on his feet, making sure no dit got on his pants as he brought his hands closer to his face, sighing in relief, not wanting the last interaction with his lover to be the very last they see eachother live and well. 

_“Promise me you will take care of yourself while i'm gone” Quackity pleaded holdin Techno’s gaze._

_Techno smiled “I will honey”_

_“I’ll be home in two days” Quackity pressed a long kiss onto his lips, pulling away a few seconds to say, “I have to go now or i’ll be late, Te amo”_

_“It's not too late to cancel, you know?”_

_“I'm not leaving Eret to handle this alone! And you know that! I love you!! TE AMO!” Quackity waved at Techno as he ran and took off towards the ship._

Getting to work, when people gathered around looking towards the eat saw three figures they got to work, Erets skirt was ripped at the bottom, his crown was badly scratched, he had a few bruises on his hands but nothing some ice and healing potions couldn't fix, Quackity wasn't wearing much clothing, he was wearing a black dress shirt, the sleeves rolled to his elbows,his pants were now shorts, and he was wearing sneakers instead of his dress shoes he had taken. The beanie on his head was losing thread, and his wings were badly kept, the feathers were falling. The real person in need however was the man, or teen in Quackity’s back, he was soon taken off him by Eret who sprinted with him on his arms, the young boy had light pale skin, his hair was divided into two different colors, black and white, he wasn't wearing much but a makeshift shorts and Quackity’s blazer jacket. The medics, Skeppy and BBH sprung into attraction, taking the young man into a building, setting him up in a room, treating his wounds and setting an IV bag for him, with liquids to restore vitamin into his body. Quackity exhausted and swung in the air by a technoblade who hid his face in his lover's neck, breathing his cent deeply, keeping one hand on the back of his head, and the other under his bottom.

“ Don't do that again, I thought I had lost you” 

“Hey don't worry, I'm tougher than I look I keep up with you so” Quackity laughed, it was peace and music to his ears, Techno kissed him, and put him down, they walked hand in hand towards the hospital, Tubbo threw himself at Quackity. His eyes red and bags underneath his eyes. He had been crying non-stop since the news of their disappearance. 

“Hey hey hey, don't cry, i'm right here, look at me Tubbo, look, see i'm right here, all in one piece” Quackity lifted Tubbos gaze with his hand, he wiped away his tears with one hand and grasp the back of his head with the other hugging him close. 

He was home now nothing to fear. Everything was okay now. 

\---- ---------- --------- ------------ -----------

The years after passed by in a blurr, the mysterious Hybrid was half Enderman and half of another type of Hybrid he did not remember, of what he did remember was being in a cell for a long time, chained to the ground and that his name was Ranboo. Tommy and Tubbo quickly grew fond of him, taking care of him, he wore a mask and glasses to hide his appearance since when stressed his skin would turn half black and half white, and his eyes were always red and green so to avoid people looking at him weird he hid his face. Techno grew a certain bond with the kid, teaching him how to defend himself and if you told him he was like a father figure to the boy or a mentor of some sorts he would, reject the idea and probably stab you. 

In the Spring Techno and Quackity got married, it was the happiest moment in both their lives, both wearing white, but Quackity had been decorated in gold, since Technoblade’s ancestral tradition was to decorate their love in gold and precious gems. The ceremony was small with family and friends. Sam and Phil cried silently to themselves underneath their glasses, Wilbur welcomed QUackity to the family. Quackity and Techno also adopted Ranboo as their kid, since he was practically an orphan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything was perfect for those two years

  
  


Until it wasn't.

That was until recently, when the news began to spread like wildfire. A certain group of bounty hunters, was rapidly making its name known across various lands for killing and kidnapping hybrids to either trade or keep for themselves. The neighboring nations had been wanted but it was too late the hybrid population decreased by a landslide, children were separated from their mothers, those who survived were killed depending on how rare they were, or were illegally traded off somewhere. Only one prisoner managed to scape, An Avian, he flew for nights, careful not to be seen, he traveled many days until coming across the lights and borders of the Dream SMP, bargaining into Erets garden who found the young man, he treated his wounds, as this remained unconscious, Quackity and Phil were called in order to help identify the species and treat his wings. 

Turns out the dark man was the same type of bird as Quackity, his wings were silver, reflecting the light. When he woke up he frantically began to chirp and warn all three about the mentioned bounty hunters and their traps. Quackity fled towards L’manberg, entering the white house and spoke to Schlatt who paid close attention, he sprung into action and went to the bell tower and rang it, everyone inside their houses knew what it meant and began to shut their doors and stay indoors no matter what. Technoblade was quietly reading in the living room by the fire, at his town house, the one he and Quackity shared in L’manberg, when he heard the bell ringing he shut all the windows, and locked the doors. He sent a message to Quackity from his communicator. 

_“Please tell me your safe, Alex stay safe”_

_“ i'm with Schlatt, I’ll inform you later, I love you”_

The night turned into morning as everyone was still in a panic about why the bell was rung, it was set up since the last time danger came into L’manberg. As protocol, every Hybrid was to stay indoors. Quackity took it upon himself to scout the area flying to one of the tallest trees outside the border, hidden. He sat on the branches and kept a lookout communicator on at all times. Everything was quiet until he saw them. A large group of people riding on horses with spears, and other weapons, in order to buy everyone some time, he began to shoot fireworks towards them, a few died in the blast but most remained as they put on their amour. 

The fireworks reached L'manberg, looking out their windows everyone noticed the Red colors, it was clearly more visible the white fireworks, meaning hunters. The sun began to slowly set, the timing was awful. Quackity hated flying in the night. He took out the communicator and sent a quick message to all of the Dream Smp to get ready.

<Quackity>: Bounty hunters, more than 20 for sure, a army basically, armour, weapons, plenty. On the way. Horse riding. Nets. Gears for Hybrids. Cages. Run. Hide. 

Quackity climbed to the top of the tree and then jumped taking off into the air, a few noticed him and chased after him, lucky for him the forest before the borders of L’manberg helped him loss the men, when he got to the white house, people were being escorted out of their houses into a hidden bunker, parents held their children close to them, babies swaddled up in blankets, being squashed as to not cry. Tubbo was fighting against Tommy, he didn't want to leave his dad behind. 

“T-Tubbo! Tubbo Dammit, Tubbo! Come on big man!!” Tommy pleaded he feared for his best friend, he didn't want anything to happen to him, he needed Tubbo. 

“NO! TOMMY LET ME GO! I'M not leaving without Schlatt!” Tubbo retaliated

“Toby!” a loud familiar voice rang through his ears, he looked up and saw schlatt kneeling before him. “Stop screwing around, a big man knows when it's best to hide and when to fight, right now you should know to hide, it's not safe at the moment not just yet, go with Tommy I’ll come back for you” 

Tommy grabbed Tubbo by the hand and Followed Fundy who guided them to a room in the bunker,inside were more kids. All under the age of 17, they themselves were the oldest of the bunch nearing their 18th birthdays. Ranboo was with them, his hands had been shaking, the gloves were no help as he scratched at his wrist. Tommy took the lead and made sure everyone was calm and quiet, a few adults tended to the younger kids, and babies. Keeping them quiet and preparing for the worst was to come. 

Technoblade was standing with Quackity, who was out of breath, everyone was now armoured up, Phil and Wilbur were next to them, the ones with the most experience were in the front lines ready to attack. Technoblade managed a truce with Dream in order to keep the lands safe and their loved ones. George was with Sapnap and Karl in the bunker Dream would rather die than let anyone come even ten feet closer to them. 

Technoblade held Quackity’s hand as they got their weapons out, Quackity had been covered in armour. The opposite from Technoblade who only had swords out. Everyone was ready to fight for what mattered, The first strike was not from their own but from the enemy lines as they shot with an arrow directly at Schlatt but Quackity was quick enough to shoot another arrow to intercept it in the middle, knocking both arrows to the sides. More arrows began to rain on them, a few fireworks were shot thanks to Technoblade. The fight had begun.

Around the field, echoes of metal clashing against each other were made. Quackity had hidden his wings, in order to not be targeted. Schlatt on the other hand could not and Technoblade were ambushed, but both men kept their defense up for Techno it was a nice warm up, while Schlatt had a bit of trouble once in a while. It seemed to have gone for hours without ends, the moon was high in the sky, staring it's path into the other side of the sky. A few culprits managed to slip from the battle field and made their way around L’manberg looking for any hybrids or residents but none were found until they noticed a single person standing alone in the base of a mountain. Sam was the guardian at the front door, no one dared argue with him besides his own son, who said it would be dangerous. But he proved his point by saying he was the only one who knew how to use the levers and buttons and all the contraptions at the press of a button connected wires upon the wires of redstone. He managed to kill one of the two men, the other landed a strike on his leg, forcing him to kneel but he would go out without a fight, he controlled his anger and began to make small explosions causing for both to be thrown on the ground, getting up Sam stabbed the man in the chest, not before another came from the woods and shot an arrow at his stomach. He fell to the ground, but not before pulling a lever and pressing a button, inside the sound of closing metal doors echoed, red alarms began to color the many rooms and hallways, the doors became thicker and reinforced. The men seemed to have known what was hidden behind the stone wall, so they communicated with their crew; all those who were in the field fled towards the bunker. All grew worried, Quackity looked at Techno from across the field before taking off his armour and jacket, revealing his wings, taking off from the ground, followed by Phil BOth avians picked men up one by one, dropping them from high levels, onto the nearest lake, needing to at least drown them if they couldt kill them up in the air.Arrows were shot at them but synchronized they avoided each Arrow. 

Inside his mind the voices began to become more and more uncontrolled yelling for blood, it wasn't until he heard Quackity hiss from being shot in the leg, that he let himself go, his eyes a brighter shade of red, mask fastened, he began to slaughter the men, those who were slow enough to be left behind at the mercy often Blood god. 

The bunker was somehow broken into, Sam had somehow managed to make a weak spot, that was found. Something he would never forgive himself for in days to come. 

Hybrids were being taken out, yelling and crying were heard. Dream and the others, managed to defend them not without a fight first. Many were injured in the process, things did not start to become more complicated until the children were found. Quackity flew into the Bunker and quickly made way towards the back wall pressing a button, a hissing sound was heard before the wall moved and a portal was reveal, he whistled and a pack of hungry hounds came through, all snarling and sharpened teeth ready to bite and tear skin. 

“You know what to do boys” The pack of over 20 dogs ran out the portal and straight for the door joining their head leader Technoblade.

“Mama!!” A small voice then noticed a child shaking against a wall, no one to be seen anywhere nearby. Quackity grabbed the child and quickly ran somewhere safe, finding the room with other children, he entered locking all the doors behind him, everyone was shaken up, kids were crying covering their mouths while others tried to console them. He tried to send a message but as Sam constructed this place he blocked all communicator signals in case a mole ever found the place.

“Mama Q!” Tubbo spoke at Quackity who walked towards the three grown boys, He held them close to him, how wings wrapping them all together, he kissed Tubbo and Ranboo all around, and even Hugged Tommy, assuring him Phil, and everyone else was still alive. Quackity gave tight hugs to Tubbo and Ranboo whispering sweet nothings into their ears, telling them it was going to be safe and they were going to be safe. He assured Ranboo he wouldn't let anyone come even close to taking him away again. He gave Tommy and the rest a sword just in case someone ever did manage to find the room and take them. Suddenly a pounding at the door was heard, some kids couldn't keep quiet and yelp in fright this only made the banging louder. A screeching sound was heard and everyone covered their ears, the abbies began to cry, the sound waves were too much. QUackity helped calm them down, bouncing them around and keeping calm as the babies would do the same and fall asleep. the door was bent, this caused panic in everyone. Quackity knew the ins and out of every room he helped Sam build the rooms, he kicked a wall and a tunnel was shown, he ushered every kid to go down, in a calm manner one by one. 

“It's a slide, like the ones at the park, it will take you to the top of the mountain, you have to stay up there until I send someone okay?” one by one the kids went down the slide, the adults held two babies at once and soon followed, leaving the three grown obys and Quackity.

He looked at them three, hugging them for what was going to be the very last time, he kissed Tubob and Ranboo at their foreheads, ruffling their hair.

“If worse is to come and let's pray it doesn't happen, this may be the last time I see you three, Toby, you keep your father from drinking too much okay? Keep that damn ram in check, you hear me?” Tubbo nodded and tears threatened to fall. 

“Ranboo, tell your dad... Tell Techno to stay alive, I did not fall in love with a loser who would kill himself given the opportunity, tell him that I love him, and to check in the closet behind the ugly looking flower base” Ranboo nodded, shaking a bit, taking off his glasses and mask to see his father clearly.

“Tommy tell your fucking brother to take my position, he knows more than anyone it was in the written contract, and you Keep my boys well and out of trouble please” Quackity smiled, as Tommy kept a serious face and nodded. “I promise Big Q” 

“Now leave! Quickly!” Quackity hurried Tommy down the slide, saying his goodbyes to his sons.

Once they left the locked the wall as it camouflaged to look like the others with no other escape he waited in the room as the door was broken down two men, pointed their weapons at him as he stayed still and raised his hands they grabbed him by the arms guiding him outside. 

“ _Los quiero mis niños”_

  
  


“Surrender your weapons if the bird is dead!” The man yelled loud enough to be heard from the clanking of metal against metal, Technoblade was the first to throw his weapon on the ground seeing his husband at the mercy of the two men. 

“EN LA MONTAÑA, EN LA PUNTA!” Quackity managed to yell no one really understood what he had said except for two people, Sam and Schlatt who knew enough spanish to keep a conversation with Quackity.”quiet you damn bird, you’ll sing plenty to rich men in their bed” The man snapped getting a tight hold on Quackity’s wrist. 

“HIjo de su puta madre{Son of a bitch}” Quackity cried, trying to loosen the man's grip, but it was no use. 

“Hand over the hybrids and we’ll leave, we’ll be on our way, we’ll just take hybrids from your hands that all, starting with this one and the one with silver wings” The man turned his gaze towards the dark skinned man, who stood his ground. 

“And what makes you think we would do that?” Dream was the one who spoke, making his way forward, weapons on the ground his mask was ripped away from him, they had managed to break it when George was captured. Ten hybrids Goerge and Sapnap included were captured. 

“You have no other option, if i kill him right now and take the others by force it will be in your conscious forever, while he leave you mourn for your mistakes” 

In the middle of their discussion, which was more of yelling back and Forth Quackity, loosened his hand far enough to angle himself and his wings to tickle the man on his right, as if luck was on his side, the man was indeed ticklish and let go of Quackity, who took advantage of the opportunity and fled forward towards Technoblade who held him tight and kissed him. 

“The kids are safe” Quackity spoke and everyone heard, knowing the youngest ones were safe gave enough hope to keep going, as they once again began to clash with enemy lines, it was going in their favor.

That was until….... It happened. 

It all happened too quick for anyone to notice, Dream had his back against some men, making hi way towards the cage everyone was being held in, George with Sam in his laip, Sam his and Quackitys adoptive father, tried to warn Dream, but he was stabbed in the side of the abdomen, George yelled in horror, as the man was ready to strike again this time in his chest, when someone scooped him up in the air, a single gold feather falling next to Dream. 

Quackity grabbed the man who was very much bigger than him, but managed such straight a's to carry him into the air. They fought for control in the air several feet away from the ground, the creeping and grunts of a man were heard, even being outnumbered with Techno and Dream everyone had managed to reduce the number of men, by a lot only a few remained. 

Quackity spun in the air, his beanie long fell on the ground, he heard voices yelling at him to get down or to drop the man, but he wouldn't, he didn't want to kill the man like this, he wanted for him to root in jail he deserved punishment. A few moments more of struggling and the man managed to stab Quackity in the arm, letting lose one arm the man almost fell but he kept a hold on Quackity. Other tools noticed and tried to catch the man if he were to fall. Quackity struggled but managed to keep them in the air, using the man's very own weapon to weaken him.

Down at the ground Technoblade for the first time in ages felt fear. He feared for his husband as the dumbass was doing the heavy work alone, carrying a man twice his size, in the air with only one arm. They both seemed to grow tired as Quackity began to descend at a decent height. They spun around for a bit, something seemed to have fallen, something metal, suddenly the man was falling but not on the ground but on a lake, deep enough that if he knew he would survive, Quackity state in the air for a few moments some cheers went around thinking they had won the man was dead, but cheering and celebration came to an end, as Quackity’s wings stopped moving, the beautiful sight once Techno saw in a spring evening, of a beautiful golden bird flying was replaced by the same golden bird falling to his death, the moon, the bastard shined it light enough for Quackity to be seen, Technoblade ran with all his might, hunter not knowing what they were doing, caged Quackity in a net as he fell.Techno sliced their throat and managed to throw himself as to Quackity did not hit the ground too rough. He scrambled upward and held Quackity, he was bleeding and bad, his stomach was filled with blood, his clothes bloodied and soaked.

“Quackity, Quackity! Hey look at me! You can't scare me like this okay! You can't!” Techno begged, pressing his face close enough to his husbands. 

“Techno, you're such a crybaby” Quackity laughed a once sing-song voice now sounded tired. 

“Quackity! You can't leave me! Alex!” Technos voices sobbed in pleas, his hand cupped Quackity’s face, his thumb brushing over a charred cheek, desperate to show in action how truly lost he felt at the moment, how much this would crush him. 

“We did it” The younger man muttered in a hoarse voice, ragged and raw and his eyes glistening with tears. “Don't cry okay?”

“Says the one who is crying at the moment“ Techno chuckled, kissing Quackity. “Mm” Quackity hummed, his eyes falling shut

Technoblade quickly looked up “hey! Alex eyes open!” He demanded. 

“Quackity opened his eyes, doing as told. “Sorry jus’ tired” he slurred

“You’ll be okay” He tried to assured

Quackity nodded “mhm” he mumbled, soon smiling again, despite the wounds, Quackity managed to smile at the mere sight of his lover. 

“I love you” 

“Hey!, no! No goodbye” Techno said

“Wasn't saying goodbye you know that '' Quackity replied coyly, he coughed blood now lacing his thin lips and once white teeth, overwhelming his taste buds with irony taste of blood. 

“Spread my remains everywhere, I don't want to be cremated” Quackity tried to joke, but it was clearly not working. 

“Hey no one is being cremate nor spread, no one id dying your going to be okay, Tomorrow I’ll take you to the tree, we’ll have another picnic”

“Sounds nice” He responded. “You’ll be okay Quackity”

“I know” The younger lied, knowing it was far from the truth 

“My love you can't leave just yet,I didn't have you for long enough” Tear then began to pour down, Quackity touched the side of Technos cheek before his hand fell barely making contact with his husbands cheek, looking at those red eyes, the eyes of his soulmate, the love of his life. “ you’ll always have me, live for me”

And that was the very last thing said by Quackity, the last words uttered out of his mouth before he felt silent, his body became limp, his eyes fell glazeless, as they closed on their own. 

“NO!!” Technos vision began to blur as the tears fell, as he began to sob into Alex’s hair now noticing his beanie was gone, struggling against the ants that tightened around him pulling him back. “No! Hold on! I STILL NEED YOU ALEX!”ALEX! I can't do this alone!!” 

“No! Let me go!” At the midst of a looming panic attack he couldn't control his anger and strength, suddenly the arm around him was snapping as he backed away as Phil gave a cry behind him, he had broken his fathers hand. Techno grew angrier by each second his lover on the ground, while his killer was dragging himself out the lake, still alive and breathing. Phil stumbled back knowing that look in his son’s eyes, he was gone, the Blood god had come forth. Everyone tried to stop Technoblade but it was no help, he threw everyone from him and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. “Blood for the blood god” He spoke, killing the man in one blow, the voices cheered, and chanted for more, thus he went on a rampage that first started as a vengeance act turned into a killing spree as he was out of control. Many tried to keep him under control but he was unstable in that stage. He soon turned into a danger to everyone, running from his reach only one person came forth and sooned him. The silver winged man who’s name turned out to be “leeroy’ he threw a sweater at Techno who caught it at the smell of his lovers scent, he held it close to hid rubbing it against his face, silently crying on it, when he fell to the ground, people circled around, noticing he had fallen asleep. 

“Sleeping potion, found it in the man’s inventory” 

In an effort they managed to pick technoblade from the ground, taking him to another hidden facility Sam had made for him, in fear we would one day get out of control with the permission of Phil, who also knew, they put him inside locking him and chained him to the wall fearing the worst. Soon Quackity’s body was retrieved. Sam cried for his son, covering him with his Robe, Phil carried him in the air and flew.A single whistle escaped Phil’s lips, Leeroy took off into the air, other avian hybrids seem to follow, night birds followed close began all following and circling Phil, singing a sorrowful melody, it was their own way of saying goodbye to one of their kind. Phil had once prayed he never got to this kind of ceremony for a loved one but not all wishes are granted. 

Morning came and news reached across various corners of the world, stories about the blood god, who slaughtered the army of bounty hunters, which allowed inside people of many organizations to proceed without any care about being killed and free’d many slaved and captured hybrids. People celebrated the Blood god, thanking him and praising him, seeing him as a Hero to Hybrids, others still saw him as a monster, but those lessen. 

In L’manberg, Technoblade awakened, pulling at his chains he was still out of control, roaring and yelling for them to free him, and to bring Quackity back. It took many days, but in the End Phil managed to calm him down, holding him close to the ground of the room, running his hands through his oldest son's pink hair. 

“Oh he loved you very much Techno, don't let anyone tell you otherwise, he loved you too damn much” 

Techno sobbed, he sobbed for his lover. Crying into his father's chest, the first time since he was a small boy when Phil provided him and Wlbur a home. The next days were filled with sorrow, the children were found in a hidden room inside the mountain, all on the ground sleeping snacks on the ground and water bottles on the tables, they had enough food to survive three weeks, in there all Thanks to Quackity it was only a day. 

Tubbo and Ranboo quickly fled the mountain headed towards L’manberg in search for their father, upon entering the white house the looming presence of death and sorrow was clearly noticed, knowing what had Happened both teens broke down sobbing. Schlatt held onto Tubbo, holding him close, kissing his head, telling him it was going to be okay, and that Quackity was at peace, knowing he was safe. Techno held Ranboo, his eyes already red from crying, Phil held them close, wrapping his wings around them feeling confronted from wings Ranboo allowed himself to cry some more, it felt familiar but not the same. It wasn't the same.

The year passed in a quick blurr, The funeral was painful, Quackity’s body was cremated and made into a jewel Techno always wore and kept close to him no matter what. 

Everyone moved on with their lives for the next three months, techno living alone from time to time had illusions and small episodes where he would break down and cry. 

He stared blankly at the grey wall in their room. His room and the house entirely were suddenly less lively, the bed was colder, techno missed the feeling of a warm body pressed against him, he glazed over Quackity night stand, mind immediately reminded of his husband's silliness. 

_Quackity rolled over, opening the nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom, he ripped it open with a playful smirk, then began to blow it up_

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Don't know” Quackity laughed, letting go of the condom as it deflated falling on the floor besides the bed._

_“C’mere” Techno said, leaning over to wrap his arms around Quackity, pulling him closer, kissing him all around. Quackity held back giggled, smiling. “Okay! Okay! I need to get up now, Schlatt will burn the white house down if i'm not there”_

_“Fine” Technoblade sighed, Smiling and kissing QUackity’s face once more before letting him go and get ready._

  
  


Technoblade stood up, from his bed,he walked to the kitchen, his gaze was unfocused the curtains remained closed, he had left everything the same since Quackity was last there, the scent of his lover was slowly being replaced by his own, even in the air, in their own home he was being loft alone once again. He grabbed some bread trying to make himself a sandwich. 

_Quackity sat on the counter legs open, with Techno in between his tights, he was a moaning mess, face flushed red, Techno held the Avians knee’s grunting with each truthst as his hips snapped forward._

_Suddenly a door opened and Quackity shrieked, hiding his face, noticing a shocked and stunned Phil standing at the door staring at them with widened eyes._

Techno walked over to the table with his sandwich in hand sitting down in usual spot, other chairs were around but the one that mattered to him and was intact was the one besides his own. 

_Quackity sat on his left, laughing at his own stupid joke, Schlatt was craclking and laughing with him, he had clearly gotten the joke, Tubbo was shaking his head, Eret was holding a fist over his lips to hold back laughter, while Sam had a dumbfound expression on his face trying to understand the joke, Dream and Phil staring at eahcother with raised eyesbow, of course they could no see Dreams expressions from underneath his mask._

_Technoblade laughed with his lover, unable to help himself, his laugh was contagious._

Technos head dropped, face hidden in his hands as his shoulders shook and he let out shrilled sobs. 

One evening he found a box filled with letters behind a very ugly flower base both him and Quackity had made on one of their first dates to the carnival. The letters were addressed to many of their friends, he made a mental note to deliver them some other day, when he opened his, he cried even harder, his lover’s handwritten was messy as always, but he cried, he let himself cry as tear stained the sheet and blurred some letter, he let himself cry to sleepy hat night. 

The next morning was even more painful, he found old recordings of their small moments together. He found a recording of his husband, telling him comforting words, he found various tapes of him laughing with such joy and glee. Keeping those close he fell asleep hearing his husband's voice

  
  
  
  


50 years later...

  
  
  


Techno was now 80 something, he was nearing his death he knew so. He still looked younger than he was, he blamed his genes. Wilbur had come over the previous day to cut some cake, Ranboo and Tubbo had also joined in for the celebration. He had let himself smile that day. He was over his lover's death, still remembering him never forgotten. 

Phil had passed a few years prior, old age natural causes. 

He had everything covered for the next years to come, Tubbo had taken over the role of president of L'manberg. Ranboo, was a historian, he would travel from time to time and record history from forgotten temples of abandoned cities. Tommy, his dear brother had taken over the role of the next Blood god, always seen wearing what was once his crown, he also wore a red cape proudly. 

He was ready to go if time deemed him worthy.

That same evening, he was in bed watching an old-tv show Quackity had shown him those many years ago. 

_“I love that show”_

Quackity sweet and almost musical voice sounded in his mind. Techno frowned in pain, listening to that voice was like a stabbing pain at his heart. It was torture. 

He missed that voice more than anything, he clenched his eyes shut and tried to drown it out, hoping he wasn't going mad, was his old age catching up to him?

_“Are you only watching it because I liked it? If so that's really sweet of you piggy”_

Techno shook his head. “You're not here” He croaked, “this is real”Techno breathed shakely, clenching his fist, trying to stay calm. “Stop talking to me” He thought he was going mad, the age! Ah yes! His age Was finally getting to him.

“ _I'm only here because you want me to be”_

“You're dead, you’ve been dead for many years now Quacks” Tehcnos voice wavered as he tried to hold in his emotions so as to not panic. 

“ _Well I know that dumbass, but in a way I am here I guess”_

Techno opened his eyes, unknowing to him that he had closed them. Right beside him in their bed was Quackity the blankets below his glowing body, he knew this was not real Quackity was see through and very much dead since the last time he saw him. He was smiling, his clothes were cleaned, his beanie was no longer on his head, but his hair was well kept, it grew longer, his perfect skin, his lips, his eyes, his everything. He was there. God, Techno missed that face. So sweet and carefree. 

He had almost forgotten the way Quackity shined up a room, and being reminded of that hurt. 

‘ _Hey piggy”_

 _“_ Quackity..”

They spend all that time speaking to one another. Quackity retelling stories about adventures he promised has been too. About people he had met and other of their friends who followed him. Technoblade paid attention if this was a cruel joke from the universe he would damn well turn this against them, he enjoyed being able to hear his lover's voice.

“ _Sleep well my love_ ” Quackity whispered into Technos ear, placing a ghost kiss on his lips. 

And so he did, Techno slept, his dream was filled with Quackity, how he had brightened up his world, how he made him feel like the luckiest man in the whole universe.Like a montague of their best moments together all playing in his mind clearly for him. All around he heard his husband voice, like a symphony composed and made just for him. 

  
  


The next morning when Ranboo came home with Tubbo and Tommy, they noticed Techno had passed in his sleep, with a smile on his face, he had a nice dream. 

_\---------------------------- ----------- ------------ ---------- ----------_

When Techno awakened he wasn't in his bed, he panicked standing up trying to figure out where he was, he raised a hand to his head, where he felt a familiar crown, he looked down at himself he was wearing his formal wear, his hair was once again it's brightest shade of pink. They walked around until coming across a familiar hill. The wind blew and the breeze was warm and welcoming. He noticed a few buildings on the horizon. Everything was oddly beautiful and perfect. As he made his way towards the hill, things began to become more clear, he recognized the tree, running up he noticed the same figure he once ran up too, on a distant summer day. He ran with all his might, getting closer and closer, the once song that echoed in his head, turned into a beautiful symphony playing just for him as he stopped at the bottom of the hill and looked up at Quackity in all his glory, wing spread behind him, his black hair was moving with the wind, he was wearing a black turtleneck, without sleeves, some shorts, white socks, Quackity turned and smiled at Techno. Techno then connected the dots he was once again with his lover, and this time it was forever, he took a step forward and ran towards his husband.

“Techno!”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think :D
> 
> Did I manage to make you cry at least?  
> A single tear?  
> maybe more?  
> who knows, oh well
> 
> This song was the one that inspired me to write this work
> 
> https://youtu.be/fQ50-gSAWGg
> 
> :)


End file.
